The Vow
by motherfuckingfox
Summary: Bella is involved in an accident. She's left in a coma for months, but when she finally wakes up, she doesn't remember that Paul Lahote imprinted on her and that they were happily married. In fact, all she remembers is how much she loved a certain bronze-haired vampire. Will Paul win back his girl? Will Bella go running back to Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's been over two years I think since I've posted on FanFic. It's good to be home3 This is just a little idea at the moment, it could develop into something bigger if that is what y'all want. Inspired by "The Vow". Just let me know what you think in reviews :) Enjoy!**

**-L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer**.

* * *

BPOV

_An old song by Sara Bareilles was playing on the radio, something about a Love Song. I couldn't help but smile and nod my head along to the catchy tune. My smiling and head bobbing naturally developed into a full belter of a chorus as I drove along the main road, admiring the neon lights that made late-night Port Angeles look a lot more exciting than it was. The manager of bookstore that I worked in, my boss, had asked me to lock up, so it was later and darker than it usually was when I began the half-hour journey home to La Push. I was anxious to get home, to see the man that held my a an intersection I met a red light. I quickly whipped out my phone and sent a text:_

_Hey baby, Sorry I'm so late, boss asked me to stay and close up. On my way home now, I'll see you soon! xxx_

_A little honk behind me made me aware that the light had turned green, so I quickly sent the message and drove on. Straight into a car coming down the hill_ _that was obviously planning to run a red , he ran my car into the ground, and the world went black._

The first thing I realized when I opened my eyes was that I was not in a room familiar to me. In fact, I had no idea where I was. I heard a cough somewhere to my right, and my eyes darted over, looking for the source of the noise. I was met with the smiling face of a woman in a white coat and holding a clipboard. Beside her stood a tall and incredibly handsome stranger with dark eyes and almond-colored skin. His hair was disheveled and almost white-coat woman cleared her throat again, capturing my attention.

"I'm sorry if we startled you," she said, and I pressed my lips into a tight line.

"Where am I?" I asked timidly. The woman looked at me seriously through her glasses.

"You're in the hospital, in Seattle," she told me, and I sucked in a small breath. The hospital? What on earth was I doing there? The woman, who I could now assume was my doctor, must have realized my confusion. She sat in a chair next to the bed I was lying on and scribbled something on the clipboard.

"My name is Dr. Olive. You were in an accident," she told me. This was news to me. The last thing I remembered was, well, I didn't even know.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" she said gently, and I nodded. I needed to know what was going on. The woman peered at her clipboard, and then at me.

"What's your name?" she asked. I furrowed my brows a little, trying to find the most important of details: my name.

"Bella," I said. Dr Olive nodded and wrote something down.

"Tell me your date of birth, Bella," was the next question. This took a little digging.

"September 13th, 1987," I declared. Dr Olive continued to write.

"Do you feel any pain at all, Bella? What is the last thing you remember?" I assessed my condition. I felt a moderate headache, but nothing more.

"My head hurts a little. I don't remember anything, I don't know," I said. The doctor nodded. I looked up at the men standing behind her. The man who I didn't recognize looked at me with concern, and tutted. Dr Olive turned to face him, back to me.

"So when can I take her home, Doc?" he asked impatiently, still giving me soft eyes. This was where my confusion set in. Take me home? Home where? Who was this man?

"I still want to run some tests to make sure everything is alright. It may take a few hours at most, and then she's free to go," the doctor told him.

"Hold up, I don't know him. Where are my parents? I want to go home," I said firmly, sitting up. Dr Olive's head whirled back around to look at me sharply. The strange man's eyes bulged, and he took a step forward, reaching for my hand. I yanked it out of his reach, and coiled away from him.

"Bella, it's me," he said desperately.

"I don't know you! Get away from me! Where are my parents? Who are you?!" I exclaimed, rising to a scream. I tried to rise up out of the bed, only to discover I had several tubes going inside my body. I desperately clawed at them, trying to get out. The doctor rushed to my side and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, calm down, and sit," the doctor ordered. I obliged, now very confused and scared.

"Bella, who is that man over there?" the doctor asked, gesturing to the strange man.

"I don't have a clue. I have never met him in my life," I said, sighing. I had just realized how tired I was. The strange man stepped forward again, capturing my gaze.

"Bella, baby, it's me, Paul. Your husband."

* * *

**A/N Don't forget to review, alert, and PM me if you have an questions at all. Also, I've never ever had a beta before, so if somebody would like to explain to me what that's all about and even be one, that'd be fab. Okay, night my dears3**

**-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's another chapter for y'all. Thanks for the good reviews in such a short time from posting the first! I love you all3 Enjoy!**

**-L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

PPOV

Not for the first time that day, I found myself staring at the painfully plain off white wall of the hospital room. The monitor that Bella was hooked up to beeped away steadily. She was asleep soundly, looking peaceful with her hair fanned out around her head. She looked like a sleeping angel. My sleeping angel.

_Too bad your angel has no fucking clue who you are,_ the prick in my head reminded me. I wanted to slap myself for reminding myself. Bella had been awake from her coma for not much more than 3 hours, and it had, without a doubt, been the worst 3 hours of my life. Within minutes of her waking, Dr Olive had discovered that Bella barely knew her own name, or where she was, and she sure as fuck had no clue who I am. Then, the doctor had the fucking nerve to ask me to "leave the room" while she helped Bella into a different gown. Shes my fucking wife, lady! I know what she looks like naked better than you do! And what kind of a fucking name is Olive?! Olive lady took Bella away for some tests, and had been gone since. Bella was returned, unconscious, and had been asleep since. I was just thankful that the frustrating doctor wasn't here.

Thinking of the entire situation made me shake with anger, but I chose to kick the wall rather than explode into a huge snarling mess of a werewolf in the middle of a fucking hospital. My efforts resulted in the slightest of dents in the wall, and I made a mental note to cover that shit up with a chair or something.

I went and sat next to the still peacefully sleeping Bella, and started playing with her silky smooth mahogany hair absent-mindedly. It was something she'd loved me doing while we were cuddling or watching a movie or something. Last September, when the bloodsucker left Bella high and dry, she was depressed for months. But around February, Bella started hanging round with Jacob Black, whom I despised almost as much as I did the leech. However, Bella being on the Rez so much eventually made her run into me for the first time. And that was when I imprinted on her. Unlike all the other fuckers who imprinted in the pack that had trouble with their imprint, that summer was perfect. Bella and I fell in love so quickly we ourselves barely saw it coming, let alone everybody else. We had a summer of fun, and when the summer ended, the rest of our lives started, because I was an impatient fucker and asked her to marry me. Our wedding was in the fall, on the Reservation beach. Her psycho leech friend organized the whole thing, and although I hate the vamps, the girl did an amazing job.

Thinking of the good days made me tear up a little, and so naturally the doctor came strolling on in with her spot on fucking timing. I jumped up, using the opportunity to compose myself.

"The scan results are in," she announced.

"And?" I asked anxiously, holding Bella's unconscious hand.

"Her vitals are looking great. She's recovering well, and her injuries have healed almost completely. Her ribs are healed, she'll only have to take it easy to avoid re-breaking the bones in her arms. Overall, Bella is doing well," the doctor said with a smile. I however, was not.

"What do you mean, she's doing okay? She doesn't remember who the fuck I am! How do I fix her, Doc?" I exclaimed. The doctor frowned.

"Mr Lahote, your wife is suffering from a bout of ammesia. She sustained severe head injuries in the accident, so it honestly doesn't surprise me. The best thing for Bella right now is to make sure she's physically well and comfortable enough, and she seems to be. There is no real cure,"

I was about to sling Bella over my shoulder, yell at the doctor that she was fucking stupid, and get the hell out of there, but a small, cold hand wrapped around my wrist. I whiruled around, to see Bella's chocolate brown doe eyes looking up at me. My heart softened instantly, and sat bedside her.

"Hey baby, sorry if we woke you up. How are you feeling?" I asked her gently, scanning her face for any emotion.

"Better, I suppose. My head doesn't hurt as much," she said. My eyes widened with hope. Did that mean she remembered me? She noticed my hopeful look and shot it down by shaking her head.

"Sorry," she muttered. I wanted to cry. Instead, I smiled understandingly.

"It's okay, baby. I'm sure you will soon. I'm just glad you're feeling okay," I said, internally feeling like hitting a wall.

"I'm a little hungry," she said quietly, and I nodded, getting up.

"I'll get you something from the cafe," I offered, and she gave me the tiniest, most uncomfortable smile she'd ever given me. Feeling a little dejected, I walked out into the hallway and down towards the elevators. Once at the cafe, I scanned the contents and decided to get Bella a mince pie, a brownie and a hot chocolate. The food was hot when I was given it, and I rushed back to the elevator so Bella could eat it while it was hot. I walked down the hall and back into the hospital room.

"Hey Bella I got you a mince pie and a brownie because you used... to like them," I said cheerily, trailing off as I realized who stood in the room. Three people. All of whom I had met only once before. The first two, standing closest to me, were Bella's parents, Renee and Charlie. The third, who had logicallypositioned himself as far from the door as possible and yet still closest to Bella, was just about the last person I expected to be here.

It was Bella's ex boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N Ooh, those cliffhangers. Remember to favourite this story, chuck it on alert, and REVIEW :) I love you all3**

**-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Right, if I fail my chem internal tomorrow, I'm blaming you lot, becaus instead of studying I'm writing this ;P I better get good reviews for this. Enjoy, review, etc.**

**-L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Three people, all of whom I had met only once before. The first two, standing closest to me, were Bella's parents, Renee and Charlie. The third, who had logicallypositioned himself as far from the door as possible and yet still closest to Bella, was just about the last person I expected to be here._

_It was Bella's ex boyfriend, Edward Cullen._

* * *

BPOV

"What the fuck is that trash doing in here?" Paul demanded within about a millisecond and a half of re-entering the room. I sighed, knowing he wasn't referring to my parents.

"Mr Lahote, I understand that this is a difficult situation, but there is absolutely no need for that language," my mother scolded him. I nearly told her to shut it, for fear Paul would swear again, but he bit his lip.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Paul?" I said, almost cheerily. I_ hope you do because I sure as hell don't, _I thought to myself. Reneé and Charlie shot me a look that said 'I know what you're thinking and it isn't funny.'

"Bella, sweet, you didn't ask if he remembers me," Edward said dryly. Paul shot him daggers.

"Does she even remember you, asshole?" Paul replied tartly.

"Well actually-" Edward began.

"Shut it, Edward," I growled.

"Yes, she does." A new voice, that of my fathers, spoke up. Paul snapped his head in Charlie's direction, eyes bugged out.

"What did you say?" He said. I wanted to throw a rod of metal at Charlie's head to shut him up, but he didn't.

"Bella remembers Edward perfectly," Charlie said. Paul slowly looked towards me, his eyes no longer holding disbelief. They were full of desperation.

"Bella, baby, that true?" he said softly, his voice wavering a little. I didn't know the man at all, and I nearly broke. My heart tugged.

"Yes," I said so quietly I was surprised he heard me. I could visibly see his heart break. For one single moment, the tough manly Paul I'd experienced so far vanished, and an insecure, broken little boy took his place. His dark chocolate eyes bore into mine, and if the eyes were windows to the soul, our souls were having a good old go at sex.

Then, like a slap to the face, a mental wall shot up and blocked him from me. His eyes turned hard, and his brow furrowed. The only other time I'd seen him with that look was when he argued with Dr Olive.

"Then she'll remember how you left her to go fuck the blonde leech," Paul dead panned, and I knew that was it. There was no going back. Asiding the fact that I didn't actually remember him leaving me for Tanya, Edward looked like he could rip Paul's head off. Slowly, he took a step towards Paul, ready to lunge. I could feel the tension building up.

That tension snapped when Paul threw himself forward towards Edward, and punched him square in the face.

"DOES SHE REMEMBER HOW YOU TORE HER HEART OUT ON THE FLOOR? HOW SHE ALMOST DIED FOR YOUR WORTHLESS ASS?!" Paul roared as he delivered punch after punch to Edward's face. Charlie grabbed Paul and tried to drag him off Edward, but he was too strong. Edward was beginning to fight back. I knew something had to happen before one of them killed the other.

"Paul, get off of him!" I screamed. Paul's eyes, which had been dark and wild, refocused as he heard my voice. He froze for all of a second, and was at my side in an instant.

Edward got up and shook the dust off his clothes. He snarled at Paul and went to take a step, but I intervened.

"Edward, it's over. Stop," I ordered. He glanced at me, back at Paul, growled, and sat down.

"Yeah that's right bloodsucker, go back to your whore," Paul muttered under his breath.

"Get out, Paul. I don't care where you go. Just give me space for a few hours," I snapped. Paul, who was now absolutely livid, stalked out. I heard him punch the wall in the hallway, and disappeared.

* * *

PPOV

_Stupid fucking leech! _I thought angrily as I stormed out of the hospital. He fucking broke up with her, in a fucking forest! He left her there all broken and depressed. Who was the one to fix her? Me.

Angrier than I'd ever been, I sprinted towards the edge of the forest and phased as soon as I hit the shadows. The pack mind was silent, I was the only one out. In full wolf form, I galloped as hard as I could, trying to redirect my anger into energy. It worked for a while, I could feel myself calming down. The dull pain in my chest was the only way I coud figure out how far I'd run. A side effect of the imprint was that the further we got from our mate, the more physically painful it was.

_Paul, where the fuck are you going?_ A voice in my head asked. I took comfort in the fact that I wasn't crazy, ad it was just the last person I wanted to talk to - Leah Clearwater.

_Fuck off Leah. _I growled back. I could feel her looking through my memories for a brief second.

_You know, I may be the only lucky fucker that hasn't imprinted, but even I know that if you run much further you're going to paralyze yourself. _She reminded me, almost smug. I cursed. Another side effect, one Sam discovered the hard way while chasing a leech. He made it as far as Canada and froze like a Popsicle. He couldn't even get up, and Jacob, Embry and I had to go all the way up there and drag his furry ass back.

_You know, I think I'd rather freeze than spend a minute back there watching her go all goo-goo eyes at a fucking bloodsucker. _I decided, and earned a snort from Leah.

_Stop being so fucking melodramatic, you're acting like a girl. Look, Sam's called an emergency pack meeting in an hour, and he'll stickLyon on winter midnight shifts for the rest of your life if you don't show. And there ain't no way in hell I'm covering for your stupid ass. _Leah snapped, and phased out. Mad as I was, I knew missing a pack meeting would get me stuck on midnight shifts in winter, and that shit sucked ass.

I started to run.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, that was very immature," I scolded when Charlie and Reneetribally left for the cafeteria. Edward sat in the chair in the corner with a slight smirk on his face.

"Your dog shouldn't have asked for it," he replied casually.

"Don't call him that!" I snapped. I'd had to be told that my husband was a werewolf, and although I wasnt the least bit surprised that werewolves exist, I was surprised that I married one. Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Oh lord, please don't tell me you're defending him,"

"I may not remember him, Edward, but I married him. It must've been for a good reason," I said.

"Bella, he's a dog! He's probably fed you nothing but lies! And imprinting is a load of voodoo delusions. Even if it existed, the chances of you being his perfect mate are one in a million,"

"Really? Did he lie about you leaving me for Tanya?" I replied harshly. He fell short of a reply for a minute, not expecting such a blunt rebuttal.

"Bella I can explain," he began in a whiny tone.

"Oh save it, Edward, I don't care," I snapped.

"Look, what matters now is that I'm here, and you're okay. I'm going to take care of you," Edward promised, and came to sit with me. He hugged me into his chest.

"We'll get you home and keep you safe," he muttered into my hair.

"Good idea. Call the doctor in, I want to go home," I decided, pushing him away. He smiled. I was a tad confused, not thinking he'd take it so well. Nonetheless he went outside to call the doctor. Minutes later, they both walked into the room. Dr Olive smiled at me.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" she asked politely.

"Much better thanks. When can I go home?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point. She looked a little surprised, but glanced down at the handy-dandy clipboard she arrived with her 24/7.

"Well, you'll have a few prescriptions and you'll need someone you be with you most of the time, but I suppose I could release you right now," she considered. I smiled.

"Perfect. I'll be checking out of here in about an hour then," I decided, and picked up my cellphone. I didn't know the number off by heart, so I had to fish through my contacts but I found it eventually.

* * *

PPOV

I made it to the Rez with eight minutes to spare. _Thankfully _the rest of the pack were also early, so Sam stood up in front of us and began early.

"Right, I know I'm not the only one who doesn't care for bullshit, so let's get straight to the point. The Cullens are back in town," he announced. A few growls echoed through the pack, but Sam's hard-set glares silenced them.

"We can almost be sure that because they have decided to return, visits from other vampires will occur. Our treaty with the Cullens remains upheld, and I trust that they will convey the rules to any visitors, but regardless, I'd like to change some patrols,"

More grumbles were heard, but this time Sam let us complain for a minute.

"Lately we've had two on at any time, I want that doubled. So there won't be much more slacking off and your shifts will be longer. Collin, Brady, you two stick with afternoons along with Seth and Quil. Then Seth, Collin and Brady will switch with Leah, Jared and Embry for night patrols, Quil I'm keeping you on for both shifts. Paul, Jacob and I will switch with Leah, Embry and Quil for the rest of the night, Jared you can stay on for that one. We'll carry it on until midday, and Seth and Quil, you two will take it from there and we'll alternate who stays on for the midday switch. Everybody got that?" Sam said. Everyone nodded and grunted approval, and Sam nodded in appreciation. He was about to say something else, when my phone rang. I whipped it out of my pocket, about to turn it off, when I realized who was calling.

_Bella._

I flashed an urgent look at Sam. He nodded to let me go, and I dashed off to the side, accepting the call.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" I asked, worried.

"Everything is fine, Paul. Are you busy right now?" she asked, almost shy.

"Err - not really. Why?" I was cautious now.

"I was kind of hoping that we could, um, go home," she saidi timidly. My heart fluttered a bit at the word 'home.' I smiled.

"Sure baby, I'll be there to get you soon," I said happily, and hung up.

* * *

EPOV

Bella wanted to go home! I was so glad. The thing she needed most was to get back to her life, her _real _life, not the pathetic little flimsy she had with the werewolf. Charlie and Renee would take care of her, and she'd be back in my arms in no time. I'd learnt the hard way that letting Bella go wouldn't work. I needed her too much.

I stayed in the hospital room with her until her parents showed up. When we heard footsteps coming down the hall, she propped herself to a stand an. Grabbed her overnight bag. I was about to help her when I saw who walked in the room.

"You ready to go?" the stupid werewolf asked Bella, keys in his hand. I was outraged, and confused.

"Bella, sweet, when you said you were going home, I assumed you meant home with Charlie and Renee. Not with the dogs," I said through gritted teeth.

_Suck a motherfucking cock, bloodsucker. She's mine,_ Paul was thinking.

"No, Edward. I haven't lived there in -" Bella said, but couldn't finish the sentence because she didn't know.

"Eighteen months," Paul suggested. Bella nodded.

"Right. Eighteen months. My home is with Paul, and the doctor said the best thing for me to do is get back into my old routine. Which is with Paul," she said, not so confidently. Paul grinned, and I wanted to detach his head from his body and use it as a tennis ball.

"Exactly. Let's go, Bella," Paul said, taking Bella's bag and following her out of the room, leaving me standing there.

I wouldn't let the mutt get away with this. Bella was my life once, I owned her heart. And I would again. Even if I had to kill.

* * *

**A/N Okay review please, tell me what you thought of the different POV's :) I love you all!**

**-L**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Don't be grumpy at me for updating so slowly, had a few boyfriend troubles (as in he cheated on me with his best friend's ex)! So yeah, had a few stay in bed crying days. But I'm back! Also, I'd really like some ideas! What would you like to see happen in this story? Any characters I should bring in? REVIEW AND TELL ME :) or PM. And enjoy the chapter, ladies and gentlemen! It's a simple one, just to familiarize ourselves with their house/life.**

**-L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Lets go, Bella," Paul said, taking Bella's bag and following her out of the room, leaving me standing there._

_I wouldn't let the mutt get away with this. Bella was my life once, I owned her heart. And I would again. Even if I had to kill._

* * *

BPOV

The only noise was that of other cars whizzing past the rickety old, dusty red '53 Chevy Pick-up truck that Paul "swore on his great grandmama's grave" was mine. I was starting to wonder if any of the old Bella was left at all, because the first thing I thought when I saw the vehicle was:_ 'No wonder I crashed, it's a piece of shit.'_

Paul gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles went white. Paul was driving for two reasons. One: I wasn't allowed to drive for 6 months. Two: Even if I was allowed to drive, I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed tone driving to. It was surreal to think that Paul was taking me to a place I used to call home.

"Paul?" I said quietly, not wanting to make him any more angry than he already was. We super conveniently reached a red light, meaning he could even look at me as well as give me his full attention.

"Yeah?" was the response I received.

"Should I expect any more... surprises?" I asked timidly. He looked over at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Like what?" he asked, seemingly amused.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, really wishing I hadn't brought it up.

"C'mon Bella, spit it out," he quirked, and I tried my best to ignore him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella,"

"I DON'T KNOW. More werewolves, crazy in-laws, children?!" I exclaimed loudly, embarrassed and scared. Paul sensed my emotions and took hold of my hand.

"Don't need to be afraid, baby. I'm going to take care of you. You're going to find a few, yeah, but it's nothing new. You've faced it all before, and you turned out fine. You'll be okay," he promised. Just as he said this, we pulled outside a little brown house, next to a red house that I recognized strongly.

"I've been here before," I muttered. Paul whipped his head in my direction so fast I thought he'd get whiplash.

"You remember?!" he asked eagerly. I frowned, and shook my head. His mood dropped visibly.

"No, but I recognize that house," I said, nodding toward the red house. "Is that ours?" Paul's face plummeted.

"No," he said bitterly. "That house belongs to Jacob and Billy Black."

Jacob Black? That rang a few bells. A picture came to mind, two young children sitting in a field shaping moulds of mud. One of them had short dark hair and russet skin.

"I remember Jacob! I used to make mud pies with him when I visited my dad in the summer," I said excitedly. Paul rolled his eyes, and grabbed my bag from the back of the truck. He walked up the porch steps of the brown house, and produced a set of keys.

"They didn't find your keys at the crash site, so we'll have to have a new set cut for you. I was in the middle of painting the bathroom when I got the call that you were in hospital, and I ditched pretty quick. So the place is a bit of a mess, and I haven't bothered to come back because I wanted to be there when you woke up. So I stayed in residential for a while. Sam and Em, our friends, said they'd come in and check up on the place and feed the cat and all..." Paul babbled on as he let me through, but I was in awe.

The house was a beauty. Cosy looking with brown walls and a beige carpet, open rafters across the top of every room, and neat furniture. Picture frames hung everywhere, most of them of Paul and I smiling. Down the hall, a doorway had white sheets laid around it, and I assumed that to be the bathroom that Paul was painting. A fire sat in the corner of the lounge, and a large-but-not-insanely sized television sat against the far wall. A well loved maroon couch faced the TV that I just yearned to sink into forever. A whip of the head took me to a dining room that had a table for 12. I didn't remember ever having that many friends. The kitchen was mostly marble with modest cupboards.

"Bella, you okay?" I tuned back in to Paul's voice, he was looking at me with concern.

"I'm okay," I said quietly. "I love the house." A small smile appeared on his face.

Something brushed past my leg and I jumped with a shriek, throwing myself wildly off balance and toward the floor. Paul caught me and pulled me to his chest.

"What the HELL was that?!" I exclaimed, shaking. Chuckling, Paul released me and leaned down to scoop up a tiny brown and orange kitten.

"That was your 'favourite little kitty in the whole wide world' as you used to put it," Paul said, presenting me with the small creature.

"Her name is Tigger, but most people call her Tiggie. Or Twiggie, some of the boys say, because when we found her she was skin and bones," he said. I wasn't really listening, more soaking in the utter adorability of the kitten. Paul must've understood the look of absolute love on my face, because he held the tiny little thing out to me.

"She loves you more than life itself, and she hates me, so you take her," he said, dumping the heap of fur into my waiting arms. I cradled little Tiggie gently, humming soothing words. She was so tiny that she could fit in my hands. Her fur was ultra-soft, and her eyes were wide, brown and sparkling as they looked up at me with amusement.

"Hey there, pretty girl," I murmured.

"Hey Bella, either we have to make a mad trip to the grocers or we order pizza, because there is no food here at all," Paul called from the kitchen to my left. I ignored him, and went off exploring down the hallway straight in front of me, peering in each room until I reached the end of the hall and the very last door. It had to be the bedroom that Paul and I shared, because there was only one other room with a bed that I had encountered, and it certainly didn't look as though a werewolf lived in it.

I shifted Tiggie into one arm, opened the door, and almost laughed. There were shirts and socks all over the floor. The bed was a fourposter that sat squarely in the middle of the room. The duvet was navy, with white pillows. Off to the side was a little bathroom adorned with hair straighteners, hair brushes and bottles of shampoo and hairspray that I wouldn't recognize in a million years. A small castle sat in the corner, with a bed on top that was covered in dark tufts of fur, and a scratch post that looked utterly destroyed. Tiggie made a little noise, so I set her down. She bounded over to her castle, jumped up onto her bed, and curled into a little happy ball. I walked past the dresser, trailing my fingertips over the surface. It felt weird to

A warm, strong pair of arms snaked around my shoulders and pulled me into a waiting chest. I flinched a little at the contact I still wasn't familiar with.

"Bella, you okay baby?" Paul murmured into my hair, kissing the top of my head. Carefully, I stepped out of his embrace.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, sighing. "It's just a lot to take in." Paul smiled a little.

"A lot of good or a lot of bad?" he asked.

Tiggie decided she wanted some attention at that moment, and jumped off her castle to brush against my legs. I scooped her up and smiled.

"Bit of both," I decided, scratching her head gently. She purred, as if to welcome me home.

I decided I could get used to my new life.


End file.
